Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U are two sets of consoles, one is a handheld and one is not, being released after the 2014 FIFA World Cup; in October and Holiday 2014. It is the Smash Bros. series' fourth game. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wario *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Pit *R.O.B. *Kirby *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Olimar (Alph) *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Captain Falcon *Pikachu *Charizard *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Marth *Ike *Ness *Lucas *Mr. Game and Watch *Sonic the Hedgehog *Bayonetta *Bowser Jr. and Koopalings *Cloud *Corrin *Dark Pit *Duck Hunt *Dr. Mario *Greninja *Little Mac *Lucina *Mii Fighters **Gunner **Brawler **Swordfighter *Pac-Man *Palutena *Robin *Rosalina & Luma *Roy *Ryu *Shulk *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer Trivia *Due to the limits of the 3DS, some characters for the game will be out. *Most pictures are from the Wii U version. *Despite not being playable, the Ice Climbers of Popo and Nana failed to qualify for the first time since the first game due to limitations in the 3DS version. Instead, it appears as a trophy in any version of the game. Gallery Wii U More photos are in the Wii U version than the 3DS Fighting on the Animal Crossing stage.jpg Luigi fighting over Pit, SSB Wii U.jpg Luigi On Battefield at day time.jpg Luigi, Mario and Kirby.jpg LuigiSmashBros-2.jpg LuigiSmashBros-4.jpg Seeing a Pikman.jpg Super-Smash-Brothers-Luigi-04.jpg Two Fingers Up.jpg DK, Luigi and Bowser.jpg What is he doing!!.jpg Peach and Fox.jpg Peach Wii U.jpg Peach's Toad and Mario.jpg Pit and Peach.jpg Link and Peach for a fight.jpg Love in the Sky.jpg Throwing a Pikman.jpg Two Veterans and a Newcomer.jpg Three Mario Characters.jpg Super-smash-bros-2013912103120 1.jpg Ku-xlarge.jpg MArio and Bowser WII U.jpg MEGA-MAN-MARIO-SMASH-BROS.jpg New Mega Man SSB4.jpg Olimar is BACK!! YEAH.jpg Pitsmash zpsc34169e2.png Samus megaman smash thumb.jpg Screen-2.jpg Seen you flying.jpg Tumblr inline moncruwIZT1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mpyj6mm3fz1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr mo9gehTqKj1r72ht7o1 500.png Villager6.jpg Wii U Samus 2013 Direct.jpg Killing Samus in the WII U.jpg A0f801284e9651ad5e7e23ef38cb5558.jpg 2725414ee4b5e9e0dd243469d70240e8.jpg Two SSB1 Veterans.jpg 468px-Update 22-07.jpg Toonlinkluigikirbyswing.jpg Toonlinkpikachukirbypic2456.jpg 94681_074.jpg Toonlinkwindwaker124456.jpg Toonlinkpeachhair.jpg Toonlinkbombmariopeach.jpg Toomlinkmasterswordshield234234.jpg Toonlineswordstrikepit576574.jpg Toonlink34243ttrt.jpg Mario, Sonic, Mega Man.jpg zlCfzRJH1JclhLY-9B.jpg 94685_075.jpg 94996_SSB_WUPP_AX_scrnC14_02_Ev10a.jpg Toon Link daily.jpg 94686 077.jpg 94682 078.jpg Toonlinkpeachhair.jpg Toon Link, DK AND LINK.jpg 95007 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 08 Ev10a.jpg 95004 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 07 Ev10a.jpg 95003 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 04 Ev10a.jpg 95000 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 06 Ev10a.jpg 94999 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 03 Ev10a.jpg 94997 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 05 Ev10a1.jpg 94993 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 01 Ev10a.jpg 94992 SSB WUPP AX scrnC14 09 Ev10a.jpg Toon Link daily.jpg 94686 077.jpg 94682 078.jpg Smash.4_-_First_Three_Ladies.jpg super-smash-bros-4.jpg zlCfzRJt6bAsMRp3gj.jpg daily.jpg New SSB4 Character on November 7, 2013.jpg Dark Night Olimar Marth.jpg Dolphin Slash SSB4.jpg Fox and Marth.jpg I Got That Sword.jpg Killing Newcomers.jpg Marth and Link.jpg Marth Battlefield.jpg Mean Peach SSB4.jpg Sword Fight Marth.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined 3DS Less photos are in the 3DS version than the Wii U. Fighting Kirby to the butt.jpg Mario killing Luigi.jpg Two Mario Bros. on the 3DS fighting.jpg Mario, Peach, Bowser, 3DS.jpg Peach at night.jpg Screen106.jpg Toonlinearrow3ds345352.jpg Marth 3DS.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Games Category:2014 games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Teen rated games